A device of the above indicated type is known from the German Pat. No. 2,758,521.
In this device the rotatable lever always assumes a vertical position after having been used. A disadvantage thereof is that the operating handle will be close to the post of the door-frame in the final position of the door. This applies in particular for the operating handle which is present at that side of the sliding-door which is facing the door opening.
It has appeared that the small distance present between the operating handle and the door-frame may cause problems when opening and closing the door. This applies in particular for persons with a physical handicap.